Evil Deadpool (Earth-616)
Evil Deadpool hijacked the private plane of an American businessman and travelled to the United States around the same time the original Deadpool did. The two crossed paths for the first time after the Evil Deadpool blew up Deadpool's favorite chimichanga joint and fought until they ran out of bullets. Both Deadpool agreed for a second round at Canarsie Park. Their second explosive encounter caught the attention of Captain America, who arrived to the scene after Evil Deadpool had escaped. As the real Deadpool fended off Captain America, and tried to convince him of his doppelganger's existence, Evil Deadpool set out to show him what the world really thought of him. To this end, Evil Deadpool went to Mister Negative to find the "greasiest, shadiest, most henious piece of wet work gig," which involved kidnapping the children of New York's chief of police, intending to do the one thing the real Wade would never do, kill a kid. Meanwhile, Deadpool kidnapped a child in the middle of Times Square and threatened to kill him, believing that to be a course of action the Evil Deadpool would take, so threatening to do so would prompt Evil Deadpool to attack Deadpool for stealing his thunder, causing him to leave his plans behind and expose his existence in order to vindicate Deadpool. Naturally, Evil Deadpool expected Deadpool's actions, and didn't take the bait. Evil Deadpool then lured both Deadpool and the NYPD chief to a warehouse at 615 South Street where the kidnapped children were being held. After rescuing the chief's kids and helping them leave with their father, both Deadpool faced-off. Captain America and the NYPD appeared on the scene, after having found the note that had lured the police chief. Right before the police opened fire at Evil Deadpool, a mysterious dart loaded with a serum hit him, and it neutralized his healing factor, causing him to die of the injuries sutained by the bullets. Deadpool desired to know how did his doppelanger manage to die, and used Evil Deadpool's teleporter to escape, taking his corpse with him, which he ultimately abandoned. However, the effects of the serum proved to be simply temporary, causing Evil Deadpool to eventually return from the dead. He was one of the several enemies of the Merc with a Mouth assembled by Interpol agent Allison Kemp, who wanted to have revenge on Deadpool for indirectly causing her to become tetraplegic nine years earlier. Evil Deadpool surprised the real Wade with his resurgence a few moments after Agent Kemp had given up on her quest for revenge, and shot him. Deadpool Kills Deadpool Evil Deadpool's chaotic nature led him to join the Evil Deadpool Corps, a conglomeration of Deadpools led by the Dreadpool of Earth-12101, with the objective of getting of every Deadpool across the Multiverse. Together with other several Deadpools, Evil Deadpool ambushed the base of operations of the good Deadpool Corps and killed most of their members while a handful of them were occupied recruiting Evil Deadpool's counterpart, the main Deadpool. The surviving Deadpools were attacked by Evil Deadpool and his teammates when they returned to the base, engaging in combat long enough to let Galactipool devour the planet they were standing in. Deadpool managed to get the upper hand in a one-on-one fight against Evil Deadpool, and beat him to a pulp, literally. Evil Deadpool eventually regenerated, but he was crushed with Galactipool's head after Lady Deadpool had killed him. Evil Deadpool resurfaced once again, having returned to the base of operations of the Evil Deadpool Corps and witnessed as Deadpool emerged victorious after fighting Dreadpool. Mercs for Money At some point in time after returning to his home reality, Evil Deadpool was enlisted by an omniscient Rigellian Recorder to help him achieve a mysterious purpose. The dismantled Recorder was eventually acquired by Deadpool and his Mercs for Money. As part of the Recorder's plan, Evil Deadpool stopped Taskmaster from taking Deadpool down before he could sell the Recorder, which pretended to malfunction. When Deadpool delivered the Recorder to the Ozarks Kingpin, Evil Deadpool took advantage of one of their route breaks and slipped inside their truck's trailer. After Deadpool' reached his destination, Evil Deadpool attacked him and his allies, with the help of the Crazy Gang. He was defeated, but escaped, using as a distraction the explosion Deadpool set off in an attempt at getting rid of the Recorder. Evil Deadpool and the surviving Recorder eventually reunited, and proceeded to plan their next course of action. | Powers = Seemingly those of Wade Wilson of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Wade Wilson of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly those of Wade Wilson of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of Wade Wilson of Earth-616. | Equipment = Deadpool's Suit: The different parts of Evil Deadpool has different costumes Deadpool wore over the years, such as the blue and yellow he used when battled the X-Men along with Cable, the classic, the X-Men costume he used during the Heroic Age and more. | Transportation = Teleportation device | Weapons = Two handguns and katanas. | Notes = * The concept of Evil Deadpool appears to have been derived from the philosophical paradox of the Ship of Theseus. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wilson Family Category:Clones of Wade Wilson Category:Fencing Category:Insanity Category:Scarred Category:Weapons Expert Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength